


O is for One and Only

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot, what plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for One and Only

“You promise to never, ever, ever, make eye contact with that pony-tailed freak ever again?”

“Anything David, just pleassee, touch me already.”

“Who’s your one and only?”

“You are, you know you are,” Evan knew he was whining a little as he rattled the handcuffs against the bed frame. “David, please.”

David straddled him, running lotion coated hands over Evan’s chest. Evan sighed and lifted himself up to meet the touch. David’s thighs were warm where they pressed his hips. “You admit to being naughty?”

“I wasn’t naughty… aww c’mon David, come back!” Evan pressed his heels to the mattress and pushed up as David started to climb off. “Crap. David, please.”

“I’m still mad.”

“Really mad, or pretendie mad?”

David huffed out a breath and let his full weight rest on Evan’s abdomen. “Annoyed. You were watching Kavanugh!”

“I was not! Okay, I was, but only because I was intrigued by the douchiness of the ponytail. I swear. I was not checking out his ass.”

With a small snort, David shifted his hips, letting his cock rub against Evan’s middle. “How’re you gonna make it up to me?”

“How am I…?!? I’m handcuffed, blindfolded, my feet are tied to the bedframe, and I think I’ve been here so long my balls are turning blue. C’mon David, please!”

David wriggled and thrust against his tummy again. “Whose your one and only?”

“You are. David, fuck me. Please. Get the lube and fuck me. Please.”

Drawing in a sharp breath, David went still over him. “You don’t like that. You said you don’t like that, you don’t do that.”

“One and only, David. Let me prove it.”

He felt David’s hands run down his shins to his ankles; his fingers grazed Evan’s ankles as he untied the silk ropes. “Letting me go?”

“I want your legs around my waist when I’m inside you.”

Shivering with anticipation at the words, Evan gulped. 

David slicked him up and pressed in slowly. “Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Hurting you?”

“Good hurt. I can take it.”

He felt David’s fingers stroke up his chest and neck and slide under the edge of the blindfold. He tugged it off. Evan blinked at the sudden light and blurry face of his lover. “I want to see you too, while I take you.” David chuckled, “I might not get another chance; I sure as hell want to remember this.”

“If I’d known how good you’d feel, I’d probably have done this a lot sooner,” Evan gasped as David shoved against him. “Damn baby, do that again.” David obliged him, and soon had a steady rhythm going that hit all the good spots. When he grasped Evan’s cock and began to jerk him, Evan started to whine deep in his throat. He came screaming David’s name.

“You’re mine. Don’t… you… ever… fucking… forget it,” David grunted as he finished and poured hotly into Evan. He collapsed in a heap atop him, panting for breath. 

His arms were starting to hurt, so Evan rattled the cuffs and cleared his throat to get loose before David fell asleep. “Lemme go, please.”

“Right, yeah.” David rolled off him and grabbed the key from the nightstand. 

He undid the cuffs and Evan immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, kissing him across his cheek and nose before smiling and kissing his mouth. “Awesome, and that was not the only time you are doing that.”

 

The End


End file.
